Nalgas de Acero
by Personaggio
Summary: Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la pequeña porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto la delgada blusa de Ginevra. Tocó de nuevo su cintura, el punto exacto donde acababa su espalda, y plantó sus manos en la redondez de su trasero. - Harry/Ginny - One Shot.


_Para el Foro **Chocolate y Menta; **un lugar genial que me ha permitido conocer a personitas increibles y agradables. Son grandes, chicos!_

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de Jk y blabla..._

* * *

**Nalgas de Acero**

* * *

Era mínima la distancia que tomó para recuperar un poco el aire. Dejó que su boca continuara rozando el labio inferior de ella, mientras el aroma dulce de su tibio aliento traspasaba sus fosas nasales. Una de sus manos se encontraba postrada en su cintura, mientras la otra se hallaba infiltrada entre la cortina de cabello rojo.

-¿Para esto quería que estuviéramos solos acá, señor Potter? – Ginny miró radiante los ojos de su novio, el cual la observaba embelesado con una estúpida sonrisa que la hicieron soltar una pequeña risa.

El ligero viento veraniego golpeaba suavemente las copas de los árboles, causando de esa forma un agradable ruidito que les transmitía a ambos tranquilidad y sosiego. El pasto, bañado por una delgada capa de rocío, sonó bajo los desnudos pies de los dos, mientras se movían con lentitud para dejar la espalda de él completamente recostada sobre el tronco del árbol.

-¿Usted acaso no quería estar sola conmigo, señorita Weasley? – Harry liberó sus dedos de los mechones de cabello de Ginny, para así, tener ambas manos a cada lado de su pequeña cintura.

-Por supuesto sí… - La joven sonrió más anchamente. – Siento que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos para… bueno, esto que hacemos… - Harry sonrió ante el leve sonrojo que adquirieron las mejillas de la chica. – Con mis hermanos fastidiando en cada rincón…

-Ahora no están tus hermanos – Un extraño brillo surcó la mirada esmeralda del chico.

-No están… - La mirada chocolate brilló también.

Un nuevo beso se formó entre ellos, igual de inocente pero a la vez anhelante. Un beso que Harry se encargó de dar y recibir con lentitud, disfrutando de cada roce con deleite y goce. Ginny liberaba pequeños suspiros entre sus labios, haciéndolo estremecer ante ese tibio y cálido contacto que provocaba su aliento por cada exhalación. Esas revoltosas alas que se movían constantemente cada vez que la abrazaba parecieron adquirir una potencia mucho mayor de lo normal. Tocaba el cielo si estaba en su boca, y se sentía en la gloria si la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Harry, quietas hasta esos momentos, se movieron lentamente por las caderas de la pelirroja, tentando ante cada caricia, queriendo explorar y conocer más allá ese delgado cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía.

No sabía si ella se enojaría. Cierta duda lo embargó al pensar en tocarla de aquella forma… pero aún así, decidió arriesgarse a auscultar. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la pequeña porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto la delgada blusa de Ginevra. Tocó de nuevo su cintura, el punto exacto donde acababa su espalda, y plantó sus manos en la redondez de su trasero.

¿No lo golpeó? ¿No lo hechizó? ¿No lo insultó? ¿Se enojó?

Dedujo un sin fin de posibles reacciones que Ginny podría sufrir ante lo que acababa de hacer… pero la correcta era la deseada. La joven pelirroja ronroneó contra sus labios, moviendo su boca sobre la de él a un compás más intenso y pasional. La apretó contra sí, sintiendo un cosquilleo lejos de ser desagradable en las palmas de sus aventureras manos.

El trasero de Ginevra resultaba tentativo ante su simple visión… Acariciarlo de aquella forma que lo hacía, era uno de sus más guardados deseos desde mucho antes de besarla aquella tarde en la sala común.

Disfrutaba de una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Ginny parecía ser el alicante ideal para hacerlo sentir dichoso y completo. Detrás de sus parpados divisaba estrellas de colores, su piel se erizaba de manera agradable, y su mente joven se perdía entre ese mar de sensaciones algo difíciles de describir… pues, las palabras exactas para decir lo que verdaderamente vivía, se le hacían imposibles de conseguir.

Felicidad, _alegría_, felicidad, _deleite_, felicidad,_ goce_, felicidad,_ dicha_, felicidad, _bienestar_, felicidad,_ bonanza_, felicidad, _fortuna,_ felicidad, _satisfacción_, felicidad, _ventura_, felicidad, _cierto cosquilleo algo agradable en su entrepierna_, felicidad … _Dolor…_

¿Dolor?

Las estrellas de colores fueron sustituidas por un sin fin de puntitos dorados que lo mareaban. Sintió esa incómoda falta de aire en sus pulmones causada por un fuerte golpe, y las manos que antes gozaban de acariciar el trasero de su novia, eran sujetas fuertemente por un par de pelirrojos celosos.

-¡Suéltenlo, George! – La voz de Ginny llegó desde un punto al lado suyo. Levantó la vista horrorizado. El clan Weasley se encontraba disperso alrededor de ellos. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ronald…

Su rostro sufrió un drástico cambio de color. Los protectores hermanos Weasley habían observado como el trasero de su hermanita menor era tocado por un chico que, (para su defensa) era su novio… pero sabía que eso no lo salvaría.

_-¡Merlín, ayuda!_

-Que bonito espectáculo – Harry tragó saliva ante la exclamación de Bill.

-Deberíamos amputarte la mano, Potter – Dijo Charlie mirándolo ceñudo.

-Eso no sería una mala idea – Intervino Percy.

-De esa forma, no manosearía a nuestra hermanita.

-No…

-¡Basta! – Ginny interrumpió la frase que iba a profesar Ron. – Suéltenlo ¡ya! – Vociferó a George y a Bill, quienes aún sujetaban con fuerza las manos del chico por sus muñecas. Dejarían sus gruesos dedos marcado en la piel, de eso Harry estaba seguro.

-No pretendas que dejemos pasar lo que vimos, Ginevra.

-Por favor, no sean imbéciles. Harry es mi novio y lo que él y yo haga…

-¡Cierra la boca, Ginevra!

-¡Me vuelves a mandar a callar de esa forma y juro que me las pagarás, Ronald!

-Deberías dejarte respetar como la señorita que eres, no es…

-Por favor, Percy, no vengas con tus sermones.

-Eres una niña, Ginny, y lo que…

-¡Tengo diecisiete años!

-Para nosotros eres una niña, y está en el deber de tus hermanos cuidarte de cualquier degenerado que…

-¡Harry no es un degenerado!

-Le daré sus dedos a los dragones para que…

La discusión entre los hermanos Weasley estaba durando más de lo previsto. Las muñecas de Harry seguramente ya se encontraban de un color morado, el dolor que sufría su estomago debido al golpe se estaba disipando, más aún le costaba respirar.

El susto más intenso llegó a él cuando los cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en su cara. Ginny rezongó a su lado, observando con ira a cada uno de sus hermanos.

-No tendremos que llegar a lo drástico, Ginny – Bill miró entre serio y divertido a su hermana menor.

-Están actuando como unos estúpidos.

-Aún así somos tus hermanos.

-Y sabes lo que haremos, como los hermanos que somos.

Harry sintió como se formaba un hondo hoyo negro en la base de su estómago. Su frente empezó a liberar pequeñas gotas de sudor frío, y su cuerpo osciló notoriamente.

¿Qué le harían? ¿Le amputarían las manos? ¿Le darían sus dedos a los dragones? ¿Lo golpearían hasta dejarlo en coma? ¿Lo exiliarían de la madriguera?... ¿Lo alejarían de Ginny? Bien, primero se dejaría amputar las manos antes que eso último.

-Son unos idiotas.

-Sabes la regla.

-Fue una tontería ¡Pensé que era una broma de ustedes! No…

-Firmaste, Ginny.

-No…

-No puedes negarte, los pillamos, así que Harry debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Ginny? – No había abierto la boca desde que lo descubrieron con las manos en la masa (o mejor dicho, con las manos en el trasero). Su novia lo observó con los hombros caídos.

-Cuando tenía catorce años, estos estúpidos charlaron conmigo sobre "Los novios que tendría" .Hicimos un acuerdo, si acaso me llegaban a descubrir en una situación comprometedora, ellos descargarían algo de su enojo -por ver a su hermanita en manos de un tipo- en quien fuera el afortunado.

A Harry se le descompuso el rostro.

-Sólo tú has sido el afortunado, amor – Le sonrió Ginny rápidamente. – Además, no dejaré que estos tontos…

-¡Firmaste el acuerdo, Ginny! – Exclamó George apretando más la mano de Harry, provocando en éste un quejido incómodo.

-¡Era una niña, idiota! Y no…

-Se hará lo que dice el acuerdo…

-Lo haremos ahora…

-Antes de que mamá nos llame a cenar.

-Idiotas, no van a…

Los cinco Weasley ignoraron las reclamaciones de Ginny en ese momento. Bill y George enderezaron a Harry, haciéndolo caminar en medio de ellos a través del verde pasto que rodeaba la madriguera. Parecía la procesión antes de una crucifixión.

_-¡Merlín, ayuda!_

-Imbéciles, no van a…- Bill se encargó de crear una burbuja alrededor de sus hermanos y el chico de ojos verdes, dejando a una histérica Ginny fuera del escenario, el cual era ese terreno en el que habían jugado quidditch divertidamente hace un tiempo atrás.

-Bien, Harry…

Sólo faltaban los tambores para dar apertura al evento. Una música lúgubre hubiera sido la ideal para desarrollar la "masacre". Harry se esperaba lo peor de aquellos celosos pelirrojos. El hoyo en su estomago pareció succionar toda cosa que ese encontraba en sus entrañas. Con tan sólo imaginar el dolor que lo sucumbiría, ya lo sentía en cada poro de su piel.

Bill y George lo dejaron de pie en medio del lugar, de espaldas a ellos. Trató de mover su rostro hacia un lado, queriendo captar la imagen de Ginny detrás de la pared invisible que representaba la burbuja a su alrededor. ¡Estaba aterrado! Y lo único que deseaba era ver a Ginevra… seguramente se le haría muy difícil después, cuando tuviera ambos ojos moros e hinchados. Lamentablemente, su rostro no logró girar ni un solo centímetro. ¡Esos idiotas lo habían paralizado!

_-¡Merlín, ayuda!_

-De acuerdo, Harry… - El sonido que realizaban los chicos llegó a los oídos de Harry desde varios metros atrás de él. Estaban a una considerable distancia, ¿cómo lo golpearían? O ¿era algo mucho peor? Quizás lanzarían hechizos contra su cuerpo…

_-¡Merlín, ayuda! Esto va a doler_

-Ya que tanto te gusta tocar traseros ajenos… - Harry cerró los ojos. – Queremos que disfrutes de unas cuantas caricias Weasley… - Liberó una última bocanada de aire. – Descuida, sólo tus nalgas serán las perjudicadas…

Sin duda alguna no podría sentarse por un buen tiempo… el dolor de la piel de su trasero era agudo y parecía eterno, incluso caminar le costaba. ¡Ciento treinta malditas Quaffles contra su trasero! Todas lanzadas sin piedad. Siendo sincero, esperaba un castigo completamente diferente, pero… ¡Auch! Ahora deseaba unos glúteos de acero.

-Esos idiotas me las van a pagar. Amor, lo siento. Ese estúpido trato era una jugarreta en donde les seguí la corriente, no pensé que esos tarados se atreverían a…

-No importa… - Trató inútilmente de sentarse sobre el césped. – Creo que mejor me quedo de pie.

-Tu rostro ya está recuperando el color – El joven de azabache cabello miró a Ginny con una mueca de dolor. - ¿Te duele mucho?

-Ciento treinta Quaffles contra mi trasero, Ginny. ¡Ciento treinta! Ya imagino los hematomas que se me formarán. ¡Gracias al cielo no eran Bluggers!

-No seas exagerado.

-Me cuesta caminar.

Maldecía el molesto dolor en su trasero… pero aquella molestia, sin duda valía la pena. Ginny se abrazó fuertemente a él, apoyándose ella contra el tronco del único árbol testigo de todo, y atrayendo a Harry hacia sí.

Lo besó suavemente, haciendo al joven entreabrir los labios con los suyos para profundizar la fricción de sus lenguas. Rozó su pequeña nariz con la de él, besando luego su mentón y parte de su cuello.

-No me tientes de nuevo, Ginevra. No tengo nalgas de acero para aguantar esos golpes otra vez – Ginny rió contra su piel.

-¿Sabes? No creo que ese castigo que ellos te impusieron se aplique a mi… - Lo miró pícaramente. - Tú ven… - Lo atrajo más hacia ella, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. – No tendrás un trasero de acero, pero debo decir que a mi me gusta mucho – El dolor pareció haber desaparecido cuando las manos de Ginevra se postraron sobre la zona atacada… y la boca de la joven volvía a saborear la de él con pasión y frenesí.

De nuevo mariposas, de nuevo estrellas de colores; de nuevo el _goce_, felicidad,_ dicha_, felicidad,_ ventura_… felicidad…_ ese cosquilleo_.

Su mente no pensaba cuando se hallaba de esa forma con su Ginny, era imposible para él el querer razonar o cavilar.

Se olvidó de los hermanos Weasley, se olvidó del dolor, se olvidó de las ciento treinta Quaffles, y se olvidó de la promesa "La próxima serán más".

Quizás… Hermione conocía algún hechizo para reafirmar; "Nalgas de Acero" Así se debía llamar. Y si no existía, pues él lo inventaría.

* * *

_**N/A:** Gracias por leer! _

_Está garantizado; si dejan review, tocarán el trasero que más anhelan acariciar! (?)_

_Besotes!_

_**Yani!** _


End file.
